interfedwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aguri Nagasawa
'Aguri Satoro Nagasawa '(born 13th April 1951, Tokyo, Japan) was a Japanese professional wrestler and Serial Killer who made his name in the IFW. Early Life Aguri Nagasawa was born on 13th April 1951 in Tokyo, Japan. Professional Wrestling Write the second section of your page here. Other Commitments Write the third section of your page here. Serial Killer First Murder Nagasawa's first murder was a revenge accident gone too far and occured in 1976. After getting into an argument with a fellow Sumo wrestler about Nagasawa's future wife, Suki Gashimoto, he poisons him. Later the same day, Takuma Hiroshi dies a massive Heart Attack after Nagasawa poisoned him. The death was deemed accidental as the posion used was common in Sumo circles as it was present in both the sand and chalk used at the time. Nagasawa, despite the argument was never suspected of any wrong-doing. Triple Manslaughter Nagasawa was driving home on May 1st 1979 three times over the legal limit when he caused a car accident that killed three individuals in the car he hit. He spent three years in prison for this, and showed no remorse at all during the trial or sentencing,. Second Murder His second murder was the first to be premidated when he killed his wife in 1990 by forcing her to overdose on heroin, alcohol and sleeping tablets. Although at the time he was not suspected of any wrong-doing, subsequent to a later crime, this and previous incidents were re-investaged in light of new evidence. Lewis-Wonder Car Crash On 12th July 1996 Patrick Lewis, and Nagasawa's daughter, Cherry Wonderful, were involved in a car crash in which a camera man and sound man dies, Lewis, Wonder and their driver all survived. It later emerged in his trial for the serial killings that Nagasawa paid the truck driver who crashed into them a not inconsiderable sum in order to cause the accident. Third Murder In 1997, Nagasawa kills an unknown prostitute he had used a day earlier to create a sex tape in order to ruin the career of his son-in-law, Patrick Lewis. The body is found on 15th January in a roadside ditch outside Chicago, Illinois. The post-mortem revealed excessive amounts of heroin, alcohol and sleeping pills in her system. However, the cause of death was thought be strangulation due to the marks on her throat. Arrest and Trial None of the murders were linked to Nagasawa until 2007, when a retest of DNA evidence from the 1997 crime showed the DNA to two males, Nagasawa himself and Max Powers - whom had starred in the sex tape in question alongside the prostitute. As Powers had an alibi for the night in question, Nagasawa was arrested for the murder. During questioning for this murder, he also admitted to the murder of his wife, as well as claimed credit for the death of Takuma Horish in 1976. He was never formally charged for that murder, but did go on trial for the death of his wife and the prostitute. During the trial it emerged to the public that he had spent three years in prison for the manslaughter of three individuals in 1979. The testimony of a truck driver involving the accident in 1996 also proved interesting to those present. He was found guilty of double homicide and is currentl serving 2 consecutive life sentences. Nagasawa is also awaiting trial for the "accidental" deaths during the 1996 car crash that killed two people, but charges are yet to be formally filed. Personal Life Is the father of Cherry Wonderful. Statistics and Accomplishments Add stats and accomplishments here.